


Modern Day Neighbors

by Enjoponine (tinydustbinflower)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Enjolras - Freeform, Eponine - Freeform, F/M, Les Miserables - Freeform, eponine x enjolras, marius - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinydustbinflower/pseuds/Enjoponine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Éponine gets locked out of her flat and the only one else who's there is her mysterious neighbor Enjolras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Modern Day Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> I love this pairing, leave a comment :) I do not own any of Victor Hugo's characters, I'm just using them for my own sanity!!

Éponine frowned, she had thought she put her key into her bag, but where was it? The rain pelted down harder, loud against the tin roof. What was she going to do?   
“Oh crap.” She muttered, reaching into her bag again. She didn’t want to have to disturb her neighbor, he was a bit crabby it seemed. The last time she had seen him he had taken one look at her and walked the other way. Like she wanted to talk to him in the first place.  But it seemed, of course, there was nothing she could do. Gavroche would have a key but he was on the other side of France in school, she didn’t want to interrupt his learning, she had fought hard to get him to agree to it. The key wasn’t there. Holding her head up high and hoping for good luck, Éponine turned to the door on her left, and knocked on it.  
“I’m not here!” She heard yelled from within, she snorted not sure if it was funny.  
“I’ve lost my key!” She yelled back.  “It’s raining and I just want to get inside.” She explained loudly, “I won’t bug you again.” She added as an afterthought. She waited silently, straining her ears to hear any strange noises depicting whether he would help her.  
“Please?” She asked, “my little brother is on the other side of France in school, he won’t be back until Friday.”  That caused some noise within the mysterious man’s cave. Her heart leapt at the thought of getting inside, she had started to shiver.  She lived in an apartment complex that used to be a hotel. So some of the rooms, like her own, was connected to others. It so happened that her room was connected to, of course, the man that seemed like he couldn’t stand her.  
“Shit. I’m coming.” Éponine smiled joyfully, she had won. The door opened a few seconds later and the man appeared. He was tall, taller than her by nearly a foot, he had blonde messy hair and blue eyes that dug into her. But that didn’t stop her from realizing how attractive he was… And he was attractive.  
“Thank you.” She said, he studied her.   
“Yeah, come in.” She walked into the room, it was small like hers and covered for head to foot in books. She was in awe. She liked to read, the library was one of her favorite places. It was quiet there and she could get lost in other people’s lives.  
“I have the key somewhere… Find someplace to sit. It may be a while.” He stated.


End file.
